


Look to the Stars

by deskclutter



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Lantern Fakir and Blue Lantern Ahiru split up to forage for food on a planet rife with yellow crystals.</p><p>Written for Fakiru Week 2013: Yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Stars

The red planet with its sandy cliffs and open rock ledges didn't look like anything a Green Lantern couldn't handle on their own, so Fakir agreed when Ahiru suggested that they split up to forage for food. He was a little reluctant because it  _was_  Ahiru, who was, yes, a very competent member of the Blue Lantern Corps and no, he wouldn't have anyone else by his side. And it was highly unlikely that there was untoward danger lurking behind the pockets of blue trees or tangled in the maroon lianas. But she was also Ahiru, who also had a tendency to trip on flat ground when she was off-duty.  
  
Though this was probably the kind of thing they did for fun on Odym  
  
("Ehhhhh, how did you know?" said Ahiru)  
  
So it would probably be ok.  
  
And that was why Fakir, as he skirted the edge of a deep pit of jagged crystals, was on his own when he spotted the trio of aliens floating purposefully forward. The tentacles that hung from their bulbous heads swayed wide to reach for him and a surge of fear leapt in his chest.  
  
The green sword construct snapped almost immediately into being under his fingers.  
  
Sometimes Fakir still woke from dreams of being ripped in two, breathing hard and scrabbling for his power ring in the dark. He had moved beyond the frightened child who had called ravens on his parents' house, beyond the boy who put all his faith in a prince and the sword. But there were moments, in the night, when he had only the strength to hold fast to his Green Lantern ring and remind himself that he had eclipsed the brunt of those old fears.  
  
But as he charged the party of hostiles, with his blade at the ready to bat aside their grasping tentacles, his sword unceremoniously vanished from between his hands and the advantage of flight was abruptly lost to him in mid-air. His power ring had run out of power, he realised, but hadn't he just recharged it...  
  
The ground rushed up to meet him, the sight of razor sharp yellow crystals looming large in his eyes as he windmilled his arms frantically. Searing terror burnt in his throat and in a moment of clarity, Fakir wished he had insisted on staying with Ahiru after all.  
  
"Fakir!" he imagined her crying out.  
  
Someone grabbed him under his arms and yanked him back up into the sky, and though the sun was bright he could see out of the corner of his eye the faint blue glow of a Blue Lantern in flight.  
  
"What happened to your power ring?!" she demanded over his shoulder as she threw open a fan construct to shield them against a marauding tentacle. They swerved around a cluster of waving arms and set a course that took them as far away from the crystal pit as possible.  
  
Fakir swallowed, the ball of fear dissolved with her arrival. She was clutching onto him firmly so he didn't fall again and it was ... disconcerting. His face could probably match Atrocitus' shade for shade. "Thanks," he said, trying his voice. "Though you could have caught me sooner!"  
  
"You could have been not flying over a pit of sharp things!" retorted Ahiru. She craned her head to gauge how far they'd flown from their pursuers, so quickly that Fakir had to duck to avoid taking a hit from her long braid.  
  
"Hey--" he began to grumble, but Ahiru was frowning.  
  
"Why aren't they chasing us?" she said, slowing to a hover.  
  
The three creatures had arrayed themselves in a defensive line in front of the pit. Though they had no eyes, Fakir had a feeling they were waiting to see what the Lanterns did next.  
  
"Maybe," said Ahiru, with a familiar determination on her face, "we should talk to them."  
  
Three months ago, Fakir would have balked at this suggestion but Ahiru had an uncanny knack for communicating with dangerous creatures without vocal cords and she was also prone to ignoring his suggestions not to engage without backup, which he definitely couldn't be without a working power ring but he also couldn't stop her without one, so instead he sighed. "You'll fly us away at the first sign of danger," he said.  
  
And though he didn't turn to look at her, he knew she was grinning as she turned them around and soared through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the short Princess Tutu/GLTAS AU I meant to write, but it is the Princess Tutu AU I now have a long outline for because I am a ridiculous human being who has two unwritten Princess Tutu/GLTAS AUs.
> 
> This fic is based on the GLTAS episode Fear Itself and I only wrote it because I wanted Fakir and Ahiru in [this position](http://31.media.tumblr.com/6985a5c9a11501cce566d99288f5cfc5/tumblr_mk552uwg5x1r16thao3_500.jpg). Also because this way Ahiru was the one getting zapped by electric fruit and whatnot. The jellyfish aliens are attempting to keep people away from the crystals because they cause heightened paranoia and inspire violence. They also make Green Lantern power rings stop working.


End file.
